


Baby Got Bark

by TheCaitalloWrites



Series: Shifters Verse- Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam are each a type of shapeshifter known simply as Shifters.* Adam, a dog, is the first of their kind that Kurt, a cat, has met since moving to New York.<br/>This is a fluffy one-shot about that and the two of them in the beginning of their relationship being awkward and cute.<br/>(I'm sorry that this description is so terrible, but it's a pretty cute one shot, I swear. XD)<br/>(Also, the title's a joke, but it was the best joke I could come up with in lieu of an actual title. XD)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Shifters are a supernatural creature of my own invention. They are people who are also animals. They can only turn into that animal. They are never forced to change (like a werewolf is) but they aren't comfortable in one form for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Bark

Kurt knew as soon as he met Adam that Adam was a shifter. They always had a distinctive scent to them. Adam, in particular, smelled like some sort of canine, which was odd because Kurt felt rather attracted to him, and he never expected to feel that way about a canine. Not that he was species-ist or anything like that; dogs had just never been his type.  
  
Still, this drew him to the other man all the more. Shifters weren't as common in New York City as they had been around Lima, Ohio. It stood to reason. Due mostly to historical persecution and some present day discrimination, certain areas just contained a larger population of shifters.  
  
Kurt himself was a cat, just as his mother and both of her parents had been. His dad was a human, so Kurt always considered himself lucky that he was able to continue their feline heritage into at least another generation.  
  
He wondered if Adam was as curious about him as he was about Adam.

 

One day early in their relationship, when things were still new and tenuous, when they were hanging out in Adam's apartment, Kurt could no longer resist the topic. "So, you're a shifter, right?"  
  
Adam seemed startled by the question, although to be fair it was both out of the blue and possessing an obvious answer. "Yes, I am, and so are you."  
  
"Yes," Kurt said. He paused. "Sorry, I was just— I mean, there were so many shifters in my hometown, but here— You're the first one I've met here."  
  
"Really?" Adam asked. "I've never lived anywhere where we were common. What's that like?"  
  
"I guess I don't really know differently yet," Kurt replied.  
  
"True," Adam replied, "So, do you want to, um—?"  
  
"What? Oh!" It took Kurt a rather embarrassing second to realize what Adam was asking. "Um, sure. If you don't mind, um, going first."  
  
"Okay." Adam nodded. He closed his eyes and focused, and in mere moments he had taken the form of a large, blond dog. He wriggled awkwardly out of now ill-fitting human clothes and looked at Kurt with a happy expression. Kurt had gathered by the fidgeting that Adam had been doing all afternoon that he was well-overdue for a shift. Kurt had never known of any shifter that was comfortable going long periods in just one form, himself included.

Adam was a very cute dog, with slightly long fur that was wavy in certain places. Kurt couldn't place a particular breed, but he had known very few dog shifters personally, so he supposed that maybe they weren't always breed specific. It was possible most of them were mutts, for lack of a better term. Adam's blue eyes watched him expectantly.  
Kurt felt oddly bashful. He didn't tend to shift in front of those he did not know very well. Still, Adam had fast become one of his best friends and they had recently started dating, so he supposed he had no reason to be so backward. After a moment's hesitation, he, too, had changed form.

As a cat, he was much smaller than Adam. He gazed up at his canine companion, who was looking down at him rather adoringly. Adam bent his neck to move his face closer to Kurt and sniffed him. Kurt put his nose against Adam's and sniffed more delicately.

It was hard to explain the change in thinking when one shifted. A shifter always retained their personality, and they were always both a little animal and a little human. It had just always been Kurt's experience that he, and most of the other shifters that he knew, favored slightly the psychology of whatever form they currently were taking.

Adam lay down beside Kurt, wagging his tail in clear delight. Kurt thought for a wild second about pouncing on the fluffy moving object, but he knew that was probably not appropriate. He rubbed his face against Adam's and purred. Adam licked his ear in response.

Both froze. Their relationship status was already a little confusing, and this was becoming oddly intimate. Kurt stepped back, and Adam moved in kind. Kurt studied Adam, wondering what either of them would do next. Canine body language was sometimes hard for Kurt to read, but he knew Adam, and Adam was clearly embarrassed. He gathered his clothes and carried them into the restroom of his apartment.

Kurt's blue eyes stared with concern. He had liked this. Sure Adam had been maybe a tad forward, but really Kurt hadn't minded at all. He meowed and followed the dog down the hallway.

Perhaps Adam had a point though. This conversation would be better had between two humans. He ran to the living room and quickly changed and dressed.

When Adam returned, he still had that ashamed-dog air about him. It might have amused Kurt if he wasn't concerned and feeling very awkward. "Sorry about that," Adam said, "I know how awkward that must've been. I have poorer impulse control as a dog, it seems."

"It's okay," Kurt said, "Really."

"The last thing I ever want to do is push you into this relationship faster than you're ready for. I know you said you want to go slowly, and I intend to respect that."

"Adam," Kurt said, getting the other man's attention and making brief but meaningful eye contact, "You're fine. Everything's fine. That was only a little bit awkward because A: I wasn't expecting it and B: you got spooked and ran off and I didn't really know what to think."

"Oh," Adam responded, "Oh, good." He was blushing; it was adorable. "I've made quite the fool of myself then." 

"Not at all," Kurt replied with a smile.

I just really like you, Kurt," Adam said.

"I know," Kurt said with a hint of pride, "I really like you, too." His blue eyes glinted with mischief suddenly. He kissed Adam quickly on his cheek. "Now we're even." 

Adam smiled fondly at him, clearly amused and touched by the gesture. "Good," he said. He eyed Kurt's lips with clear interest.

Kurt shared that interest and moved in closer, pressing their lips together. He followed up with a slightly less chaste kiss. Then, when they separated, he said, "I-I guess we aren't even anymore though."

Adam closed the gap between them once more, bringing their lips together once more for several additional kisses. "Aren't we?" he retorted once they had separated again.

 

Several hours later, when Kurt was about to leave, there was an unexpected power outage. It was convenient in a way since Kurt had not wanted to leave and Adam had not wanted Kurt to leave.

"I have really good night-vision as a cat," Kurt suggested.

"Of course," Adam said with interest.

"And I was thinking, if you wanted to, of course," Kurt said, "you could change, too?"

"Well, my night-vision won't improve much, I'm afraid, but I'd still be delighted to," Adam replied.

"Good," Kurt said, "and this time, I'll go first." With that, he changed form, and soon Adam followed suit.

Kurt led Adam to his couch, and the two of them hopped onto it. Kurt waited for Adam to get comfortable and then positioned himself very close to the dog, pressed against his furry belly. As predicted, Adam's soft, long-ish coat was great for cuddling. Kurt purred contentedly.

This dog, at least, seemed very much his type after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with the concept of shifters for another series in another fandom, but this plotbunny got in my head and wouldn't leave. Also, I wrote this fic itself in like an hour or so and have done very few edits or revisions, so while I welcome any and all concrit I would like for you to keep that fact in mind and be kind. XD


End file.
